Minnehaha Academy people
by audig
Summary: *new chapter[s]* Nanami, Shigeru, Fiore, Setsuna, Michiru, and Tomoyo. six code names that i will be using in here to represent people at Minnehaha Academy. enjoyable even if you don't go to MA.
1. RoCk StAr

Disclaimer: Okay. So I know that MA Survivor was hated and feared by a lot of people. I'm not sure why, but part of it was that my good friend Natyli used people's real names. I have solved this problem in my MST by using all code names so as not to offend anyone. (Not that they would be anyway.) If you're dying to find out who everyone is, feel free to hunt me down at school. If you don't go to MA, then it doesn't matter if you know what the real names are. Just enjoy it for what it is, a random piece of carp. Thank You.  
  
  
  
Shigeru, Fiore, and Nanami were sitting around the coffee table in their dorm room playing cards. It wasn't as easy as it seemed.  
  
"Shigeru!" Fiore yelled, "We told you, Magic cards are not used in Hearts!"  
  
"Well, Hearts just suck then," Shigeru complained in his wimpy little whiny voice.  
  
Nanami sighed, "No, Magic sucks. You're never going to get a girlfriend playing Magic." They'd been over this before.  
  
"Like you would know?" Shigeru shot back.  
  
"Now, now, violence is not the answer," Fiore intervened dutifully.  
  
*POOF*  
  
"…Except when it is." A life-sized figure of Osama Bin Laden appeared in front of them, finishing Fiore's sentence for him. They heard all the locks on the doors click and the windows slammed shut. They didn't even bother trying to open them, they knew it was no use.  
  
Michiru, Setsuna, and Tomoyo appeared in the room a few seconds later, giggling about something. Like the boys, they were still in their pajamas.  
  
The guys lost their previous sense of reason and began banging on the windows. "LET US OUT!"  
  
The three girls, although they had appeared out of nowhere, seemed quite unfazed however. "I knew this day would come," Tomoyo said in a prophetic voice.  
  
"…You did?" Michiru raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Huh?" said Setsuna.  
  
Tomoyo and Michiru exchanged shook their heads and said in unison, "Too pure."  
  
The guys finally stopped banging on the windows.  
  
"Huh?" Fiore looked as perplexed as Setsuna.  
  
"Nothing…" the four people who were pretending to know what was going on chorused.  
  
Setsuna shook her head in disgust. "Can we leave now? The Osama effigy is scaring me."  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Um… Setsuna? Since when do YOU know what effigy means?" Michiru asked, trying not to make Setsuna mad, yet knowing she probably would be.  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
Tomoyo interrupted this wonderful exchanged by bursting into gales of laughter. "Look! The Great Osama speaks!"  
  
Everyone slowly turned to look at the effigy. Sure enough, there was some paper falling out of the open, apparently yelling, mouth.  
  
Tomoyo and Michiru exchanged looks. "Oh, great…"  
  
"WHAT?" Nanami asked impatiently.  
  
"Well…" Tomoyo said,  
  
"You see…" Michiru started,  
  
"What?" asked the thoroughly exasperated Shigeru. Girls were such idiots.  
  
Michiru took a deep breath. "On the internet, there is this thing called badfic, and fanfiction writers are continually locking up people or characters and forcing them to MST it."  
  
"Oh no!" Shigeru, Nanami, and Fiore moaned in realization.  
  
"What's MST?" Setsuna asked, being her usual sheltered clueless self. Tomoyo and Michiru rolled their eyes and ignored the question.  
  
"I getta read!" Nanami declared.  
  
"…Whatever."  
  
RoCk StAr, by NATALIE  
  
TOMOYO: this sounds good.  
  
MICHIRU: you only think so because your real-life person wrote it.  
  
TOMOYO: so?  
  
It was a typically random day in English. Setsuna was wondering silently what Tomoyo and Michiru were giggling about.  
  
SETSUNA: actually, I try to ignore you two.  
  
NANAMI: I do too.  
  
FIORE and SHIGERU: we don't have this class with you…  
  
Suddenly, she heard a sniffling sound.  
  
NANAMI: oh, great…  
  
TOMOYO: isn't it?  
  
She turned around and saw Nanami.  
  
SETSUNA: well, duh. He sits behind me. *Notices looks* what?  
  
"Why are you crying?" she asked.  
  
NANAMI: as if!  
  
SHIGERU: Nanami is CRYING.  
  
MICHIRU: I believe we have established this.  
  
Nanami wiped away tears. "It's just… well… SHIGERU just got a record contract."  
  
SHIGERU: wait. Why would I have a record contract?  
  
NANAMI: and why would I care?  
  
/oh, yes/ Setsuna thought.  
  
FIORE: That's random.  
  
"But… it's always been MY dream to be a rock star!"  
  
NANAMI: of course it is…  
  
TOMOYO: come on, you know you wanna be a rock star!  
  
MICHIRU: you know you do. Just admit it.  
  
SHIGERU: yeah!  
  
"Uh, yeah." Setsuna realized how stupid the story was and tuned out his whining.  
  
SETSUNA: at least one of us has some sense.  
  
NANAMI: I do NOT whine.  
  
FIORE: Why am I not in this story?  
  
However, Tomoyo and Michiru seemed suddenly intrigued.  
  
SETSUNA: you would.  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: …  
  
"Hey! Pursue your desires! Go for the gold! Fight the authority! Fuck the police!" Tomoyo said.  
  
MICHIRU: sounds like something you'd say.  
  
TOMOYO: Setsuna! Cover your ears!  
  
SETSUNA: *rolls eyes*  
  
FIORE: I don't think this is appropriate material for a fanfic.  
  
"Uh…" Nanami whimpered.  
  
"What Tomoyo means is that you should start a band," Setsuna translated.  
  
SETSUNA: are you kidding me? I never have any idea what you are talking about.  
  
MICHIRU: I thought she had tuned Nanami and the rest of us out.  
  
SHIGERU: Hey! I wanna know more about my success.  
  
TOMOYO: you're a rap star.  
  
SHIGERU: how do you know?  
  
TOMOYO: I just do.  
  
Nanami was still delirious with grief,  
  
EVERYONE: still…?  
  
But he managed to look up and see through his tears Tomoyo and Michiru smiling fakely.  
  
NANAMI: should I be scared.  
  
SETSUNA: very.  
  
TOMOYO and MICHIRU: Hey!  
  
"Yeah… Superman and Rivers Cuomo are right… I need to start a band!"  
  
NANAMI: Who's Rivers Cuomo?  
  
TOMOYO: Yay! I'm Rivers Cuomo!  
  
"Yea! I'm Rivers!" cheered Tomoyo, pointing to her emo glasses.  
  
MICHIRU: now I'm scared.  
  
"Why do I have to be Superman?"  
  
MICHIRU: Good question.  
  
SHIGERU: but do you want to know the answer.  
  
FIORE: you know, I might be offended by this fic, if I were actually IN it.  
  
"Because you're wearing the Supergirl T-shirt," Setsuna said, appearing in the conversation. "Are you really encouraging blah blah blah blah not nice blah blah…"  
  
SETSUNA: Huh? Why would I say 'blah' that many times in a row?  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: *roll eyes*  
  
"No," Michiru said slowly.  
  
SHIGERU: always the snappy comeback.  
  
NANAMI: uh… that's where it ends.  
  
ALL: WHAT?  
  
  
  
And indeed, it did seem to be the end of the chapter. 


	2. RoCk StAr, part II

Disclaimer: read the one on the previous chapter. I'm not typing it again!  
  
  
  
After the abrupt ending of the first chapter, everyone just sat there and stared at each other. No one really had any idea what was going on. Which was really too bad, because Osama had more paper to barf up.  
  
"I am NOT reading this time," Nanami said indignantly, not realizing that no one really expected him to in the first place.  
  
"I will." Shigeru volunteered, hoping that he could be the tragic hero. No one cared.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. No one appreciated these fics anymore.  
  
RoCk sTaR, part II by NATALIE  
  
TOMOYO: great.  
  
So Michiru and Tomoyo set off to make Nanami a rock star.  
  
NANAMI: which I never wanted to be in the first place.  
  
SHIGERU: sure you didn't.  
  
And dragged Setsuna along.  
  
SETSUNA: and I went along with this…?  
  
FIORE: I'm still not in this fic.  
  
MICHIRU: be careful what you wish for.  
  
"Okay, sing." urged Michiru, "So we can hear your singing voice."  
  
MICHIRU: Like I really want to hear Nanami sing. No offense.  
  
SETSUNA: no kidding!  
  
NANAMI: you know, I was in an all boys choir…  
  
TOMOYO: we don't care.  
  
Nanami began warbling Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.  
  
NANAMI: that is SO elementary.  
  
TOMOYO: thank you Sherlock.  
  
SHIGERU: drink some hemlock.  
  
SETSUNA: huh?  
  
MICHIRU: it rhymed.  
  
SETSUNA: but what's hemlock?  
  
ALL (including FIORE): *roll eyes*  
  
Tomoyo, Setsuna, and Michiru were carrying yellow legal pads. They began to write furiously.  
  
TOMOYO: ah yes, yellow legal pads.  
  
ALL:…  
  
MICHIRU: even I'm not in on this one…  
  
"Great," Michiru said as he finished. His three coaches compared notes.  
  
SETSUNA: and I'm still going along with this?  
  
TOMOYO: yes. Yes you are.  
  
SHIGERU: I'm a successful person in this story, and I'm not even mentioned yet in this part. Can I sue?  
  
FIORE: you should talk.  
  
"Future career in power ballads," Michiru's read.  
  
ALL:…  
  
"He sucks. My foot fell asleep," Tomoyo's read.  
  
NANAMI: should I take offense to this?  
  
MICHIRU: since when does one sentence account for "writing furiously?"  
  
"Can I do homework now?" Setsuna's read.  
  
MICHIRU and TOMOYO: *crack up* 'do'… 'Homework'…  
  
SHIGERU: Setsuna WANTS to do homework now? This must be really bad singing there, Nanami.  
  
NANAMI: I told you, I've been in a choir before…  
  
TOMOYO: *too busy laughing at Setsuna and Homework as a couple to reiterate that she doesn't care*  
  
FIORE: I'm beginning to find it suspicious that Michiru and Tomoyo find that so funny…  
  
"Hi," Fiore's read.  
  
FIORE: you see that? I'm in the story! Wait…  
  
"What's Fiore doing here?" asked Setsuna.  
  
SHIGERU: good question. We were going to sue, too!  
  
"Who knows?" Tomoyo dismissed his sudden arrival. "So it's settled?"  
  
NANAMI: uh… what's settled?  
  
MICHIRU: that were' all going to die.  
  
NANMI: oh… okay…  
  
"Yes" Shigeru said, "Fred Durst really DID do it all for the nookie."  
  
SHIGERU: BWAHAHA! I am in the story!  
  
NANAMI: yes, and you are a blithering idiot.  
  
SHIGERU: *shrugs* at least my code name isn't a GIRL'S!  
  
NANAMI: at least the middle syllable of mine isn't pronounced, "GAY"  
  
SHIGERU: you forget. I'm a rap star.  
  
NANAMI: who plays Magic.  
  
SHIGERU: SO?  
  
NANAMI: *shrugs*  
  
"What's nookie?" asked Fiore and Setsuna innocently.  
  
SETSUNA and FIORE: good question.  
  
ALL: *roll eyes*  
  
"Hopeless," Tomoyo sighed.  
  
TOMOYO: my sentiments exactly.  
  
MICHIRU: I concur.  
  
XXXXXXXXX/-/-/-/-//-//-/--/~~~~~~-/-/-/-  
  
ALL: huh?  
  
SETSUNA: maybe it's supposed to be a divider…  
  
"Try this," Michiru said, she extended a new sheet of music. "Setsuna?"  
  
SETSUNA: what do you want now?  
  
MICHIRU: I don't know. Shigeru, why don't you READ it?  
  
SHIGERU: fine…  
  
Setsuna began to play a little flute.  
  
NANAMI: It's usually called a "piccolo"  
  
"E…very night in my dreams… I see you… I feel you…"  
  
MICHIRU: like I would ever subject myself to hearing that song.  
  
NANAMI: and like I would ever SING it.  
  
TOMOYO and SHIGERU: *snicker*  
  
FIORE: huh?  
  
Tomoyo passed out earplugs.  
  
MICHIRU: lot of good that will do us.  
  
NANAMI: hey!  
  
(Later)  
  
"YOOOOOOOU'RE HEEERE, THERE'S NOTHING I FEAR…"  
  
ALL:…  
  
"Ugh" Setsuna said. She picked up the flute for the end.  
  
SETSUNA: Never! *Notices looks* what?  
  
SHIGERU: *snickering* nothing…  
  
"MY HEART WILL GO ON AND ON and on…"  
  
ALL: stare at Nanami.  
  
NANAMI: why are you looking at ME?  
  
"Oh, god." Michiru said as she yanked out her earplugs. "These things are crap! I could hear the whole song!"  
  
TOMOYO: I would never subject ANYONE to crappy earplugs!  
  
FIORE and SETSUNA: *gasp! * The fanfic used the lord's name in vain!  
  
"It sux0red," Tomoyo sighed.  
  
SETSUNA: do we want to know what that means?  
  
FIORE: I'm guessing no.  
  
TOMOYO: you guys think everything's a bad word.  
  
"Fo' shizzle my hizzos," said Shigeru.  
  
MICHIRU: further proof that you ARE a rap star!  
  
SHIGERU: I believed Tomoyo the first time.  
  
TOMOYO: only because you WANTED it to be true…  
  
SHIGERU: *blushes*  
  
Tomoyo and Michiru both slapped him and glared.  
  
MICHIRU and TOMOYO: *high-five*  
  
ALL:…  
  
"What did he say," Nanami asked, still beaming from his performance.  
  
SHIGERU: obviously doesn't know what 'sux0red' means.  
  
"I don't know. I just wanted to slap him," Michiru admitted.  
  
SETSUNA: now why would this be?  
  
MICHIRU: SHUT UP!  
  
SETSUNA: what?  
  
TOMOYO: I think she really wanted to know…  
  
BOYS: O.o huh?  
  
XXXXXXX///~~~///---////-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-  
  
ALL: …  
  
MEANWHILE, IN HEAVEN  
  
FIORE: I have the feeling that this is going to turn sacrilegious.  
  
"This story sucks," said God.  
  
NANAMI: I think we all can agree there.  
  
So he sent meteorites down to destroy the entire sinful population on earth,  
  
TOMOYO and MICHIRU: This story ROCKS!  
  
NANAMI: actually, the definition of and meteorite is that it doesn't reach the ground, so they wouldn't be able to reach us.  
  
SETSUNA: are you contradicting GOD?  
  
TOMOYO: *under breath* party pooper…  
  
which was everyone except Setsuna and Fiore.  
  
NANAMI: but I want to live!  
  
MICHIRU: *imitating Setsuna* not going to do that contradicting God…  
  
However, the thought never occurred to the two of them that they would have to re-populate the Earth. (Especially with no priests to get them married!) So for humanity, it really was…  
  
SETSUNA and FIORE: EWW! GROSS!  
  
MICHIRU: Oh, grow up!  
  
SETSUNA: what, do you want to re-populate the planet with someone you're not married to?  
  
MICHIRU: *shrugs* according to Christianity, Adam and Eve did it.  
  
SETSUNA and FIORE: *are scarred for life*  
  
TOMOYO: *finds this hilarious*  
  
NANAMI and SHIGERU: uh… it was really what?  
  
THE END!  
  
ALL: FINALLY!  
  
Shigeru put down the disturbing fanfic. "Well, that was fun."  
  
"Not really," Michiru said. Tomoyo whispered something in her ear that made her giggle into hysterics.  
  
Setsuna was staring at the ceiling. Michiru dutifully passed on the message. Setsuna tried to roll her eyes, but couldn't because she was already looking up.  
  
"Can we go back to playing cards now?" Nanami asked.  
  
"Can I use magic cards?" Guess who.  
  
"No." Fiore said, exasperated for once.  
  
Shigeru crossed his arms, "Then no."  
  
A large bang was heard. A pop machine was suddenly situated right on top of Shigeru's bed, which fortunately, no one was sitting on.  
  
"Great. Now we're down to two beds." Setsuna observed.  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "POP!"  
  
Shigeru pushed a button and a soda fell out. "ALL RIGHT! Now all I need is people who appreciate my mad Magic skills."  
  
There was an awkward pause. "POP!" Tomoyo shouted, "or more specifically, COKE!" she began pushing the coke button. Nothing happened. "WHAT? The outrage!"  
  
"Let me try," Michiru said, being a good little sidekick. She went over and kicked the machine. "GIVE TOMOYO COKE!" nothing happened. Everyone stared at her. She tried pushing the coke button. Nothing happened.  
  
"Maybe you need to pay it." Fiore suggested helpfully.  
  
"It says 'free'," Michiru pointed out. No one else seemed to get any pop out of it either besides Shigeru.  
  
Shigeru pointed and laughed at them all.  
  
"If you're so smart, get another one out for me." Tomoyo declared. Shigeru took out a Pepsi. "EW!" She screeched. "Get something GOOD!"  
  
"I'll drink it," Michiru volunteered.  
  
Shigeru shook his head and set the bottle behind him. "No one touch it."  
  
Tomoyo and Shigeru continued to argue about the coke.  
  
Nanami rolled his eyes, "Shigeru, let's just finish this game of hearts, okay?"  
  
Shigeru ignored him.  
  
Setsuna volunteered to take his place, and soon Fiore, Setsuna, and Nanami had a rowdy game of hearts going. Michiru decided to take a nap, and was succeeding until…  
  
BANG!  
  
Taiki stood before them, the only one in street clothes and not pajamas. "I'm the guest star for next chapter," he greeted them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: REVIEW! 


	3. Nickel, Super-Fiore

A/N: MORE!!! ALREADY!!! Don't you love me? I know you do. *hasn't even had Fresca today*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Taiki grinned. Why everyone was staring at him like that wasn't a concern. Setsuna was here! He resisted leaping for joy.  
  
He managed to take a look around the rest of the room. There were three neatly made beds, one with a large pop machine situated awkwardly on top of it. A coffee table was in the middle of the room. Setsuna, Nanami, and Fiore were playing hearts with a United Airlines deck of cards.  
  
Tomoyo and Shigeru stood in front of the pop machine, arguing about… something.  
  
"YOU WILL TOO!"  
  
"WILL NOT!"  
  
"I WANT COKE!"  
  
"TOO BAD!"  
  
Taiki tuned them out. It sounded like Tomoyo was high again, and Shigeru was her dealer. He had known that there was something evil about that kid ever since (edited out by author).  
  
Michiru was lying on the floor in front of an Osama Bin Laden statue with her fingers in her ears. This looked like it should be an interesting chapter.  
  
"So," Taiki said, clapping his hand together, what's up, y'all?  
  
Shigeru stopped arguing with Tomoyo long enough to say to Taiki, "Hey! I'm the rap star here!" Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay… could I have that Pepsi?" he asked, pointing.  
  
"NO!" everyone shouted.  
  
Taiki gave up on making conversation and sat down on one of the vacant beds.  
  
Meanwhile, in the hearts game, Setsuna was attempting to "run it," and get all of the point cards. /come on, come on, / she thought, /just the black lady now…/  
  
Nanami got stuck with the black lady because the only card he had left was the ace of spades.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Setsuna screamed. This set her over 100! "I… mean… uh… good game…"  
  
Everyone continued to stare at her after this sudden outburst. Even Tomoyo and Shigeru stopped arguing. Good timing too, because Bin Laden decided now was a good time to vomit another fic.  
  
Since it landed on top of Michiru, she figured that it was her turn to read.  
  
"Nickel!" by NATALIE  
  
SETSUNA: hasn't she written every one of these so far?  
  
ALL: *shrug*  
  
MICHIRU: the bunny says nickel! Well, according to Pat.  
  
TOMOYO: *laughs*  
  
ALL: O.o okay…  
  
"I like rabbits," Tomoyo said.  
  
TOMOYO: I do?  
  
TAIKI: That's a great story.  
  
"I don't," said Michiru.  
  
MICHIRU: yes I do!  
  
FIORE: of course you do…  
  
She killed 108653 bunnies.  
  
NANAMI: Who had time to count this?  
  
Shigeru picked one of them up.  
  
SHIGERU: Since when do I touch dead animals?  
  
TAIKI: and they said I was guest starring because I made an appearance in the fic…  
  
"That's not a rabbit! That's a turtle!"  
  
TOMOYO: *gasp* HOW DARE YOU? *Notices looks* what?  
  
"Turtlecide," said Fiore sadly,  
  
FIORE: who cares about the stupid turtle?  
  
SETSUNA: and I thought you were pure!  
  
TAIKI: oh, do you like pure? I'm pure!  
  
stating the incredibly obvious  
  
FIORE: these stories just don't like me…  
  
SHIGERU: you're just jealous you're not a rap star.  
  
"Boingy boingy," said Nanami.  
  
NANAMI: you were saying…? About them not liking YOU?  
  
No one cared why. The turtle was dead.  
  
MICHIRU: I think they meant to say that no one cared why the turtle was dead. However, Nanami, why DID you say, "boingy, boingy?"  
  
NANAMI: you're asking me?  
  
THE END!  
  
ALL: YAY!  
  
Taiki was very upset that he had been lied to. He was supposed to make an appearance, dammit!  
  
No one else cared. Fiore had won the game of hearts, and they were about to start another. Tomoyo and Shigeru went back to fighting about pop. Michiru was looking forlornly out the window, when "BANG!"  
  
Everyone, despite the fact that they should be used to it by now, jumped.  
  
A large door was where the window had been a moment before. Michiru was closest, so she tried to open it. It took a moment, but it swung open to reveal a nice toilet and sink. "Great! A bathroom!" She closed the door and went to a different window.  
  
Shigeru, after drinking all of that pop, jumped up from his post beside the machine and ran over to the bathroom, but the door seemed stuck.  
  
"Maybe it's like the pop machine, only Michiru's the one that can open it," Tomoyo suggested smugly.  
  
As crazy as it seemed, this did indeed seem to be the case. No one else was able to open the door. Even Taiki was stumped as to why. Not that it's a surprise.  
  
"Well, open it for me, would you? I really have to pee!"  
  
Michiru smirked. "Give Tomoyo a Coke first, and me a Fresca."  
  
"Fine!" Shigeru stomped over, pulled out the cans of pop, and walked over to the door. "Happy now?" he asked, holding the peace offering.  
  
"I guess," Michiru answered, then opened the door. As soon as she was through, she slammed it behind him. "THERE!" she said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded approvingly, taking a sip of the coke. "I really don't think getting you high on Fresca is a good idea though," she added warningly.  
  
Setsuna looked up from the new game of hearts, where she was losing magnificently. "I'd have to agree there."  
  
"What, is Michiru even odder than normal on Fresca?" Fiore asked innocently.  
  
The girls nodded except for Michiru, who was sipping the Fresca and making faces.  
  
"I find that hard to believe," said Taiki.  
  
The girls shrugged.  
  
"Y'know," Tomoyo began, "Now that I have coke, I'm beginning to get hungry."  
  
"Me too." chorused everyone.  
  
Shigeru came out of the bathroom, apparently there was no problem opening the door from the inside, which sucked.  
  
"Will no one play Magic with me?"  
  
"If you explain how…" Setsuna started.  
  
"NO!" Nanami shouted. "YOU ARE PLAYING HEARTS!"  
  
"Okay…"  
  
Shigeru shrugged and went back to guarding the pop machine pointlessly, no one else could use it anyway.  
  
"I'm hungry." Tomoyo said again. She and Michiru began plotting something evil.  
  
Osama was having stomach problems again.  
  
Taiki decided that as guest star, it was his duty to read.  
  
SUPER-FIORE! by NATALIE  
  
FIORE: well, at least I'm in it…  
  
"Oh no," Michiru said. "I can't find the pineapple!"  
  
TOMOYO: This story is making me hungry…  
  
NANAMI: weren't you already?  
  
"And I was going to make upside-down cake!"  
  
TOMOYO: *groans*  
  
SETSUNA: at least YOU have pop… *glares at Shigeru*  
  
SHIGERU: not in this lifetime.  
  
ZOOM! Super-Fiore appeared out of nowhere. "Never fear!"  
  
SHIGERU: but I'm supposed to be the successful one!  
  
TAIKI: ah yes, rap star, right?  
  
SHIGERU: I find it very suspicious that you all knew about this…  
  
He had a fresh pineapple.  
  
NANAMI: *pretending to be Michiru* my hero!  
  
"Wow. Cool."  
  
MICHIRU: Thank you. I love you all.  
  
ALL: O.o  
  
SETSUNA: We told her not to drink the Fresca…  
  
-  
  
ALL: …  
  
"Aw," said Shigeru. "My super-fire vomiting Troll of Hellfire is out of manna."  
  
SHIGERU: *gasps*  
  
TOMOYO: doesn't it mean "super-fic vomiting Effigy of Bin Laden?"  
  
SHIGERU: no.  
  
ZOOM! Super-Fiore appeared out of no-where,  
  
FIORE: I think I'm beginning to see a pattern.  
  
ALL: *roll eyes*  
  
TAIKI: amazing…  
  
carrying a pack of Magic cards. "Here you go."  
  
SHIGERU: whew.  
  
ALL: O.o  
  
SETSUNA: I think Shigeru's on Fresca.  
  
SHIGERU: I hate Fresca.  
  
MICHIRU: so do I.  
  
SETSUNA: She's just addicted to it.  
  
ALL: O.o okay…  
  
"Yay," Shigeru deadpanned.  
  
ALL: *blank stares*  
  
MICHIRU: I'm out of Fresca…  
  
"I lost my flute," Setsuna said.  
  
ZOOM!  
  
SETSUNA: no I didn't!  
  
"My CD player is out of batteries," Tomoyo whined.  
  
ZOOM!  
  
TOMOYO: cool!  
  
TAIKI: whatever.  
  
"Where's Playboy?" Taiki asked.  
  
ZOOM!  
  
TAIKI: but… I'm pure now… for Setsuna…  
  
TOMOYO: Hey, you wanted to be in the story…  
  
FIORE: I would NEVER provide Playboy for anyone, much less Taiki…  
  
SETSUNA: What's Playboy?  
  
TAIKI: *rolls eyes* (everyone else ignores this by now.)  
  
"Nickel," said the bunny.  
  
ZOOM!  
  
MICHIRU: very true.  
  
ALL: O.o  
  
Then they all died.  
  
TOMOYO and MICHIRU: YES!  
  
ALL ELSE: …  
  
BOOM.  
  
THE END.  
  
Tomoyo leaned back next to the pop machine, "I think I speak for us all when I say, 'That story had the best ending EVER!'"  
  
Nanami looked perplexed. "The story last chapter had almost the same one…"  
  
Michiru looked up from mourning the loss of her Fresca. "But YOU ruined it! Now you must die!" She continued to stand by the window.  
  
Nanami sighed. "Let me guess," he said to Setsuna, "The Fresca hasn't worn off yet."  
  
Setsuna laughed. She was winning a hand for once. "It'll be a while."  
  
Shigeru had his head in his hands. "Oh, goody."  
  
Taiki said, "Man, I don't want to leave!" he was talking to Osama. "Setsuna's here! I don't care if it's the end of the chap-"  
  
And with a popping noise, Taiki disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW OR FEEL THE WRATH!!!!!!!! 


	4. still ugly

It had been about an hour since the last fic had appeared. Setsuna was morning the loss of Taiki, but was afraid to show it.  
  
Michiru was still slightly high and was watching Setsuna lose at hearts repeatedly and giving useful advice, like, "that's a bad card."  
  
Tomoyo was staring at the ceiling. Every few minutes she would moan about how hungry she was, and Nanami would tell her to shut up. Fiore then reminded them all that saying shut up was not nice.  
  
Shigeru was napping and sucking his thumb. He rolled over and muttered something about a Pop Machine. Everyone rolled their eyes and tried to ignore him.  
  
BANG!  
  
No one even flinched. Michiru sighed and looked up to see what had changed. "ARIMA!"  
  
Tomoyo jumped. "Arima?" she asked, peering at the boy who had just appeared in the room. "Wait, how can he guest-star? He doesn't even go to MA."  
  
"Neither do you anymore," Michiru pointed out.  
  
Arima looked very confused. "Where am I?"  
  
Nanami rolled his eyes. "Your guess is as good as mine. I don't even remember HAVING a dorm room. Do you want to play hearts?"  
  
"Um. no thanks. hey, is that a pop-machine?"  
  
Shigeru awakened very suddenly. "Yes. It's MY pop machine!"  
  
"Oh. you must be the rap star." Arima smirked. Michiru began laughing. No one knew why.  
  
"That's right." Shigeru said, putting his arms up, "You wanna make something of it?"  
  
Arima glanced at Michiru, who was still laughing. Setsuna finally noticed his arrival. "Who's that?" everyone ignored her.  
  
Michiru shook her head. "Boys are stupid sometimes."  
  
"SOMETIMES?" Tomoyo asked. Arima had decided not to make something of it with the crazed little boy who had obviously taken to fall into this story harder than anyone else had. Few people knew why.  
  
Fiore was confused.  
  
Osama decided to give the group something to read.  
  
"Guest star reads." Tomoyo said. Arima sighed and picked up the papers.  
  
  
  
A FREUDIAN STORY BY NATALIE  
  
TOMOYO: wow. Feudian.  
  
FIORE: Freud is evil!  
  
MICHIRU: this school has problems.  
  
"I really, REALLY like bananas," said Fiore... provocatively.  
  
FIORE: *blushing* what?  
  
SETSUNA: what's provocatively?  
  
ALL: *groan* that joke is getting old.  
  
ARIMA: I don't think this author should be trusted in writing stories.  
  
"I love bananas." Nanami said.  
  
NANAMI: why do I have a feeling they make us gay in this story?  
  
MICHIRU: you're psychic?  
  
SHIGERU: you have the code name of a girl, but refuse to admit it?  
  
ARIMA: Natalie wrote it?  
  
FIORE: all of the above.  
  
SETSUNA: *is still confused*  
  
"Finally, something we can agree on!" Shigeru crowed.  
  
SHIGERU: oh, no.  
  
ARIMA: *laughs*  
  
MICHIRU: doesn't the author usually only have people guest star if they make an appearance?  
  
ARIMA: *stops laughing* what are you implying? *Reads ahead* I'm not making an appearance.  
  
TOMOYO: is that because you don't make an appearance or because you're going to edit it out when you read it to us?  
  
ARIMA: That is none of your concern.  
  
The three of them immediately rushed to the store to buy a huge bushel of bananas.  
  
SETSUNA: What's all this about bananas?  
  
SHIGERU: I'm fairly certain that the story is going to tell you.  
  
MICHIRU: you may not even want to know.  
  
Then they could have ice cream and whipped cream and sprinkles and chocolate syrup and have banana splits.  
  
TOMOYO: I thought this would be a cool story  
  
ARIMA: I think you may like it better in a moment.  
  
MA GUYS: *groan*  
  
What gay fun!  
  
TOMOYO: *cheers*  
  
MICHIRU: *laughs at look on Arima's face*  
  
ARIMA: please tell me I didn't just read that.  
  
ALL: *no response*  
  
Yes, I said gay fun.  
  
TOMOYO: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
NANAMI & SHIGERU: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
FIORE: *looks dazed* I really don't think I should be hearing this.  
  
SETSUNA: gay means happy, right?  
  
MICHIRU: sure, Setsuna. Gay means happy.  
  
Shut up.  
  
TOMOYO: hey! That's not cool!  
  
But there was a problem.  
  
NANAMI: um. we're not gay?  
  
That problem was Robert DeNiro.  
  
NANAMI: hey! He changed the story!  
  
ARIMA: no I didn't, see? *holds up paper*  
  
NANAMI: crap.  
  
He did not want them to eat bananas. But he died. Then they bought the bananas and went home.  
  
ARIMA: that's possibly the most random thing.  
  
TOMOYO: great, isn't it?  
  
ARIMA: sure. why did I agree to guest star again?  
  
But all was not good. Because suddenly, Michiru decided she wanted bananas.  
  
MICHIRU: WHAT?  
  
ALL: *laughing*  
  
ARIMA: Bananas, eh?  
  
MICHIRU: *blushes*  
  
So she went and stole the conviniently phallic shaped objects.  
  
ALL (including MICHIRU): *laughter*  
  
SETSUNA: why are we laughing?  
  
FIORE: beats me.  
  
The boys cried, because this is a Freudian story and the stealing of the bananas obviously represented their ascent into manhood being halted.  
  
MA GUYS: excuse us?  
  
ARIMA: gee, I didn't realize Michiru had that much power.  
  
MICHIRU: I really hope I don't.  
  
Only one thing was left to do.  
  
TOMOYO: Buy a briney spears CD?  
  
NANAMI: *blushes* no.  
  
They bought a Britney Spears CD and had a group bonding session  
  
TOMOYO: bondage?  
  
MICHIRU: you have mv on the brain.  
  
TOMOYO: that was last christmas!  
  
ALL ELSE: WHAT?  
  
TOMOYO & MICHIRU: nothing.  
  
(that's bonding, not bondage)  
  
ALL: .  
  
while dancing to "I'm A Slave 4 U". Then Fiore cried and learned to love again,  
  
FIORE: say what?  
  
MICHIRU: anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
ARIMA: I AM!!!  
  
TOMOYO: Hotaru?  
  
FIORE: I didn't even LIKE her!  
  
and Shigeru wrote an inspirational rap song,  
  
ALL: *are not surprised*  
  
and Nanami was really smart.  
  
ALL: *no change in reaction*  
  
Meanwhile, the bananas were over ripe and squishy, so Michiru gave them back.  
  
TOMOYO: because they were gay?  
  
ALL GUYS: NO!  
  
Also, still ugly.  
  
TOMOYO & MICHIRU: YES!  
  
ARIMA: what now?  
  
TOMOYO: pokey.  
  
The end.  
  
ALL: whew!  
  
  
  
Everyone was understandably exhausted. And hungry.  
  
BANG!  
  
Again, no one flinched. Well, no one but Arima. "Jesus Christ that's loud!"  
  
Setsuna looked scarred. She pointed at Arima accusingly "He used the Lord's name in vain!"  
  
Michiru rolled her eyes, "Setsuna, get used to it already." Setsuna crossed her arms.  
  
Tomoyo was already inspecting the snack machine. "It seems to be broken," she said sadly, after beating it with a shoe.  
  
Fiore rolled his eyes. He pushed the button and food fell out "lunch time!" no one else even bothered to try. They were too lazy, and they had good reason to believe that it would only work for Fiore, anyway.  
  
Being too nice for his own good, he gave everyone what they wanted without even demanding payment from Shigeru.  
  
And with a slight popping noise Arima disappeared, signaling the end of the chapter. Michiru was probably the only one sad to see him go, being as no one else really even knew who he was.  
  
  
  
A/N so what do you think? Too much stuff? Review! What should happen? Who should guest star? 


	5. road trip

A/N: I really wish I could say that the major issue at the beginning of the chapter was a completely random idea and has no correlation with reality. Unfortunately, I cannot. Like some other events in this story, it was brought on by a real occurrence, one I wish I hadn't witnessed.  
  
  
  
So.  
  
All was lovely. Except for the fact that they were still trapped in the goddamned room with the effigy of Osama Bin Laden who periodically barfed up random fics for them to read and MST. Besides that, it was all good.  
  
I exaggerate. There was one other thing that was very bad indeed. One thing so horrible that I shudder to think that I am actually going to type it in a minute.  
  
Shigeru had taken his shirt off.  
  
"God, Shigeru, put your shirt back on," Tomoyo groaned, covering her eyes.  
  
Setsuna pursed her lips at hearing the Lord's name in vain but said nothing. She too wanted him to put his shirt on.  
  
Michiru had taken to staring at the ceiling so as not to have to look. "You know, if you had done that while Arima was here, you'd be headless by now."  
  
"Taiki too," Setsuna added, blushing.  
  
Shigeru shrugged. "In case you hadn't noticed, we don't exactly have air conditioning in here, and it's hot." Okay, another bad thing I forgot to mention. So sue me.  
  
Nanami rolled his eyes; "Well apparently the Ladies don't think you are, so please wear the shirt. You don't see Fiore or me with ours off."  
  
"Your just jealous you can't pull it off."  
  
"If you could pull it off, we wouldn't be telling you to put it on." Michiru pointed out. Shigeru crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
Fiore, who was facing the other way and eating a bag of chips, remained silent. This wasn't his battle.  
  
"Seriously." Tomoyo added to Michiru's statement. Setsuna nodded. Nanami laughed.  
  
Not his battle. Not his battle. Not his battlenothisbattlenothisbattle- oh skrew it. "SHUT UP!"  
  
Everyone stared at him. Tomoyo spoke up after a moment of stunned silence, "what did you say?"  
  
Fiore was blushing. "I'm sorry, that wasn't very nice, but who really cares if Shigeru wears a shirt? I mean, just don't look at him."  
  
Michiru stared at him in disbelief. "You're not even facing him."  
  
"And I plan to stay that way." No one could really argue with that, and they all continued to avert their eyes. Ignoring him would be a better motivator than yelling at him anyway.  
  
Of course, they had to avert their eyes to somewhere, like the opposite side of the room where Osama stood, vomiting a fic. Tomoyo picked it up. "Oh, great."  
  
  
  
MICHIRU: what?  
  
TOMOYO: this story has no paragraphs, and who ever wrote it can't spell worth carp.  
  
SETSUNA: I guess it's my turn to read then.  
  
ALL: ...  
  
SETSUNA: what? You know I can't spell.  
  
TOMOYO: *hands story to Setsuna*  
  
ROAD TTIRPSS!!!!111  
  
ALL: . oh great.  
  
MICHIRU: are they mocking "Halfway?"  
  
TOMOYO: probably.  
  
NANAMI: what?  
  
SETSUNA: *begins reading, gives up and lays the fic down on the card table in disgust.* read it for yourselves.  
  
OKYA SO LIEK TI WAS THE ALASST DAY OF SKOLL AT MINEHEAAHAH AKACADEMy??/ AND TEHY ALL DECIDEDE TO GO ON ROAD TRIP LOL SO NANMI SAID "I DONT SK NOW THIS COULD BE TROUBLE!!!1" AND THEY SAID OH NONAMI RY SO SILLY" AND TEHY ALL LAUGHED LOLOLOL SO TEHN EVRY1 GOT IN TEH CAR AND LYKE FIORE HAD TO DRIVE???// BCUZ HSE TEH SMRAT ONE BSIZEZ NANEMAI SO SHIGAYRU GOES "I KALL SHOTGUNZ!" AND HE PUTS THIS TAPE IN THE TPAPE PLAYR AND ITS JAY-Z AND TEHYR ALL LIKE "MAN WHY U GOTA PLAY JAY-Z" AND HE SEZ "BCUZ I RAPPER LOLZ" AND WOW TEHY GO TO TEH CALYFORNYA AND SUM GUY EATING PAPRE THER AND MICHIRU SAY "aaaaaAAHA IT'S MICKIII" AND SETSUNA SOLVE A MYSTERY AND THEN TOMOYO  
  
The end.  
  
ALL: WHAT THE.?  
  
SHIGERU: I am insulted by the way my name is spelled in that story.  
  
MICHIRU: I am just insulted, period. One, Miki does not eat paper, Two, we would not go to California, and Three, my story is better than that.  
  
TOMOYO: and what did I do at the end?  
  
SHIGERU: maybe we don't want to know.  
  
FIORE: I am confused by why I had to drive.  
  
SETSUNA: what does me solving a mystery have to do with any of this?  
  
NANAMI: at least my character was right.  
  
ALL: you were?  
  
NANAMI: yeah, that was a troubling road trip.  
  
  
  
Everyone laughed from sheer exhaustion and relief that at least that part of tourture for the chapter was over, unless it decided to be a two-fic chapter like the 2nd one.  
  
They really had nothing to worry about.  
  
Well, besides the fact that Shigeru still had his shirt off.  
  
"They really need to get us air conditioning if they are gong to lock people in a room like this," Setsuna noticed, over a hand of Hearts, "It's just inhumane."  
  
Everyone sighed in agreement. It was too hot to move, and no one wanted to beg Shigeru for pop. Not in his current state, at least. Although a nice cold soda was tempting.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" card game forgotten, the five wearing shirts made an advancing semi-circle around Shigeru and his pop machine.  
  
"we'll make a deal with you." Tomoyo started,  
  
"You give us each a pop." Michiru continued,  
  
"And we won't hurt you." Nanami said through gritted teeth.  
  
Shigeru looked up at the people surrounding him. "I knew you couldn't keep away from me without a shirt on."  
  
Setsuna hit him in the side of the head. "ow! Hey, you can have pop, okay? Just don't run my poor baby out of it, she needs rest and care."  
  
They stopped. Had he just said what they thought he said? "Shigeru? I think you're a bit delusional," Fiore supplied. "Maybe you should take a pop yourself."  
  
"but. I don't want to lose her." he babbled incoherently. Everyone else looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Hey, maybe he's really sick. he could have a fever or something." Michiru extrapolated, "Of course, then he would probably feel cold."  
  
Nanami was staring at Michiru.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be the smart one."  
  
"Oh, right. Go ahead."  
  
Nanami cleared his throat. "He could really be sick, but he'd be feeling cold then, and most likely wouldn't have taken his shirt off."  
  
Shigeru was looking dizzily up at them, sitting on the floor. "Does anyone have a blanket?" and then he passed out.  
  
  
  
A/N: okay, so it's a short chapter. It's still a chapter. And there is somewhat of a plot now. A really dumb plot, but I was getting sick of just MSTing things and having them sit around doing nothing the rest of the chapter but bicker. And no one has given me any better ideas. 


	6. THE MISSING CHAPTER

Ch 6~~~  
THE MISSING CHAPTER  
  
So, like some stuff happened. It was odd and scary and so shall henceforth be known as THE MISSING CHAPTER. 


	7. Frankie goes to Hollywood

Ch 7 Frankie goes to Hollywood  
A stunned silence filled the room for several seconds. "Let us never speak of this again." Nanami said firmly. Everyone nodded and put their shoes back on. Shigeru lay on his bed starring at them in shock. The author is pleased to note that he was now wearing a shirt.  
  
Fiore cleared his throat, "So. are we going to finish that Hearts game?"  
  
Setsuna looked up from tying her shoe. "Sure, and I'm going to beat you all!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "you always say that."  
  
".and you always lose." Michiru added.  
  
And just like that, the disturbing events of the previous chapter were dropped. for the time being. Shigeru rolled over on his back and starred at the ceiling. His pop machine had been relocated to the floor next to the Osama statue.  
  
"You know." Tomoyo said, looking at the statue, "It would be so much cooler to have a statue of Saddam."  
  
"Man, that's so emo." Setsuna said.  
  
Michiru raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Tomoyo stared open-mouthed. "No it isn't. you really don't understand the concept of emo-ism do you?"  
  
Setsuna gave her a wide-eyed innocent look and lost another hand of hearts. Maybe Nanami was cheating.  
  
Faint laughter was heard from a previously unoccupied corner.  
  
"Saral?" Michiru asked the long-haired girl, "Why didn't we hear you come in?"  
  
Saral laughed. "I don't know." She looked around her and laughed some more.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Michiru yelled at her. "YOU CANNOT KEEP A STRAIGHT FACE!"  
  
Everyone stared at Michiru. She was looking rather upset and in need of a Fresca.  
  
Tomoyo started cutting pictures out of a magazine that she found under one of the boys' beds.  
  
Saral was inspecting the resident statue. "Look! A paper!" She picked it up. "This is by far the least sensical reference to Hollywood." She began to read.  
  
Frankie goes to Hollywood  
  
MICHIRU: man, that's like that episode of punk'd where they steal Frankie Muniz's car.  
  
TOMOYO: That's the only episode you've seen!  
  
MICHIRU: oh yeah.  
  
FIORE: dare I ask whom "Frankie" refers to?  
  
One day Nanami was all, "no way gurlfrand"  
  
NANAMI: well then.  
  
SHIGERU: no way gurlfrand!  
  
ALL: O.o;;  
  
SETSUNA: I think he's still a bit ill.  
  
and Shigeru's all "oh no she di-in't"  
  
SHIGERU: She sure as hell better not have. poor baby.  
  
SARAL: Oh my. *laughs*  
  
MICHIRU: shut up. please?  
  
NANAMI: I have lost all thread of what is going on.  
  
but it was like, oh dude she totally did.  
  
TOMOYO: it had to be that way, didn't it.  
  
SARAL: um. you guys do realize that this should be hilarious, right?  
  
FIORE: we've had a bit of a hard day.  
  
MICHIRU: *strong sad voice* every day you die a little more.  
  
TOMOYO: like that.  
  
Then Nanami and Shigeru and Fiore listed to Cher and Dolly Parton and so did Vin Diesel.  
  
TOMOYO: *laughs a bit after picturing this*  
  
ALL ELSE: *silence*  
  
But Saddam Hussein bitchslapped Vin  
  
NANAMI: This story is so very politically incorrect.  
  
TOMOYO: MY MARIO MAN SHALL BITCHSLAP WHOMEVER HE LIKES.  
  
MICHIRU: damn straight.  
  
SETSUNA: *rolls eyes*  
  
SARAL: oh my. Did i ever agree to this guest-starring thing?  
  
MICHIRU: no.  
  
SARAL: ah.  
  
Eminem and Moby fell in love.  
  
TOMOYO & MICHIRU: the perfect couple.  
  
SARAL: I like Moby!  
  
FIORE: Eminem is sacrilegious.  
  
SETSUNA: I'm tired.  
  
SHIGERU: I wished one of THEM had guest-starred  
  
SARAL: hey.  
  
Nanami and Shigeru painted their nails rainbow and got out their Richard Simmons workout tapes so they could sweat to the oldies.  
  
NANAMI: oddly, that sounds strangely pleasant.  
  
TOMOYO: and the revolution has begun.  
  
SHIGERU: DUDE! I TOTALLY HEART RICHARD SIMMONS!  
  
FIORE: Does anyone know why he is so out of character?  
  
SARAL: *laughs more*  
  
Shaquille O'Neil walked by and said, "They are soooo gay."  
  
NANAMI: hey, he should talk.  
  
Saral set the very odd fic down and just as suddenly disappeared without a sound.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "well, it looks like this chapter is over."  
  
"An abrupt end to a melancholy chapter." Setsuna stated sadly.  
A/N: I know you love it. So tell me. REVIEW. 


End file.
